A Journey Into Forever
by BruisedReed
Summary: The United Republic was a great idea in theory. Bringing this idea to fruition was labor. It was long, boring, mind-numbing, backbreaking labor to which Aang was deeply committed. But what about his personal life? Would there ever be time for him to marry Katara?


Dedicated to my dear friend, Cassidy Alice on her birthday! *HUGS*

The United Republic was a great idea in theory. Bringing this idea to fruition was labor. It was long, boring, mind-numbing, backbreaking labor to which Aang was deeply committed. If it wasn't the backside numbing meetings, it was the gritty, backbreaking infrastructure building that consumed him all day and well into the night. If it weren't for his friends he'd be lost, but true to their proven character, they shouldered the burden right alongside him.

Sokka handled planning and supervision of all the new construction and rehabilitation of old structures left over from the time Yu Dao was a Fire Nation colony. Toph created, trained and led the new police force.

Zuko, besides running the Fire Nation, took responsibility for the Armed Forces. Many of the Fire Nation colony troops were used as help in the construction of the new Republic. Soldiers willing to swear allegiance to the new government became the foundation for the United Nations Armed Forces. This included troops from the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe and Fire Nation that wanted to remain on active duty.

Then there was Katara. Besides her daily, loving care of the Avatar, she took responsibility for Human Services. Finding and licensing healers, establishing clinics where there were none, care for the poor and orphans and all the compassionate services that were right in tuned with her tender heart and indomitable spirit.

The work took years, five years so far. Everyone was so busy, there was almost no time for personal lives. Sokka and Suki married about a year after the war ended so they had each other and generally kissed in passing. Their longest conversation was usually saying goodnight at bedtime. Zuko married Mai soon after his coronation. He wanted to demonstrate stability to his country and set an example of life continuing after the war. (He also wanted Mai by his side and in his arms.) Together they lived the hectic life of monarchs. Neither couple even dared dream of children.

Aang and Katara had become betrothed as soon as Katara turned sixteen. They had planned on getting married when things had settled down. It hadn't settled down much at all and frankly, they were both getting tired of waiting.

Katara came back to the small house the gang lived in on Air Temple Island right at sunset to find Aang asleep on the rug with Momo on his chest. He looked so peaceful and she had missed him so much she curled up next to him right there on the floor placing her arm gently across his stomach. They lay there in peace for a few minutes until Aang drew a deep breath and turned to encircle Katara with his arms.

"I'm having the best dream," he mumbled to himself.

"So am I." answered Katara. Her response caused him to jump a little and open his eyes.

"This is the best thing that has happened to me all day," he said snuggling into her hair and enjoying her scent. Katara took a deep breath of her own, reveling in the closeness with the man she loved with all her being.

Then, out of the blue Aang said, "Katara, I've been thinking. We need to set a date for our wedding. I have a feeling that life isn't going to settle down for a while. I love you and I think it's about time." This took Katara by complete surprise. She didn't disagree at all; in fact, she was thrilled that he had been thinking of it as she had. She took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"You're right. If we wait for the perfect time, it's never going to come. But there is so much to plan. The wedding of the Avatar is going to be the event of the decade." They both sat up. The idea of actually planning had them both too excited to stay down. They held each other's hands and began tossing ideas back and forth.

"We'll need a temple," said Aang. "Sokka has begun some initial drawings for the island. In fact, this house was the first phase of the project. Maybe we need to look seriously at those."

"How long will it take to build? We'll need a courtyard of some kind for a reception," and on it went well into the night. They knew they wouldn't be able to sleep so the just kept going into the dawn.

By the time the sun rose, they had the makings of a solid plan. Aang was going to enlist the help of Toph and maybe some of her earthbending students to build the structures needed for the wedding. Katara was going to work with Sokka to lay out the final plans and secure the materials needed. They would need to work all of this into their already busy schedules, but it was well worth it. Having a goal with such a joyful end in sight was inspiring to the whole gang.

Two days later the friends met for a rare dinner together. "I call this planning meeting to order!" Sokka stated with his mouth full. "Aang, after finalizing the plans for the island and consulting with my esteemed colleague," he pointed proudly to Toph, "I estimate we should be finished with the project in six months." Katara and Aang sat with their mouths agape. This was wonderful news!

"Since my training class with the Kyoshi Warriors is through for the year, I can help with the wedding," Suki offered.

"That would be great," answered Katara in a grateful voice. "Of course, I would expect help from my Maid of Honor." Suki jumped up, ran around the table and hugged Katara. Then Katara added, "Toph, I would love for you to be a bridesmaid."

"Do I have to wash my feet?" Toph questioned with her usual snark.

"It is customary to bathe before an event like this."

"Well, I'll think about it."

"Thanks Toph." The whole table laughed. The rest of the evening was spent in discussion of all the details. After working so hard to build a city, the group was ready to come together in a labor of love.

A messenger hawk was sent the next day to Zuko filling him in on the plan. He immediately sent back a reply offering to supply all the materials necessary for the wedding. Being the Avatar wasn't a paying job and the monk and his fiancé appreciated the help very much.

The six months went by like a blur. Toph and her students raised the buildings, created foundations and leveled the pads for the workmen to come in and lay tile and finish the roofs, walkways and large training circle. The building's walls were plastered a sparkling white and the floor of the temple was covered with a beautiful marble Toph found in the nearby mountains. All was nearly in readiness.

It was now one week before the ceremony and the jitters had officially set in on the happy couple. They had waited so long, that now that the time was near, all their little fears raised their ugly heads. Katara was the first to question herself.

"Suki, do you think I'm ready for this?"

We've got all of the dresses, the flowers are ordered. The ship from Zuko with all the supplies has been unloaded and it's all ready to set out. I don't know what we're missing?"

"No. I mean me. Do you think I'm ready to be a good wife to Aang?" Suki took her arm and they sat down.

"Katara, I don't think anyone is better prepared than you. You've been by his side for more than six years, caring for him and helping him every step of the way. No one could love him more than you do."

"He means so much to me. He's everything."

"And that's why you're ready." Katara had tears in her eyes and Suki gave her a long, heartfelt hug.

Aang on the other hand had either Sokka or Toph to confide in. Since Sokka was the married one and less likely to tell him to quit whining, he confided in his future brother-in-law.

"Sokka, how did you know that you were ready to marry Suki?"

"You're not getting cold feet are you? Don't make me kill you."

"I've never wanted anything more than to marry Katara. I just worry about being a good husband. She deserves so much and when I look around I have so little to give her."

"Aang, brother, you have everything that Katara needs in abundance. Girls love that squishy, feely junk. When she's with you, she is happy. I know she doesn't need stuff, because we grew up without it. Have you ever heard her complain? Because we both know if she was unhappy, one of us would be the first to hear it, or at least Suki would tell me."

"I guess you're right. I couldn't face life without her. I'm so grateful to the spirits that she found me. She's everything to me."

"And that's why you're ready," Sokka concluded then added, "All this mushy stuff has made me hungry. Let's eat."

The day arrived. The guests were seated. The tables for the reception were filled with food and flowers. Katara was wearing a beautiful dress in the style of the Southern Water Tribe. Aang was dressed in a set of robes that Zuko had made for him. Different from the ones he wore at the coronation, their design was based on drawings of Air Nomads in old manuscripts found in the Fire Temple catacombs.

"Katara, it's time," Hakoda took her hand gently and kissed her cheek. "Your mother would be so proud of the woman you've become."

"Thank you Daddy." Katara dabbed her eyes and followed her father to the temple where Aang waited.

There in front of the sages, they repeated the ancient vows. Incense burned and blessings were given. When the ceremony was finished, Aang took her gently in his arms and paused. This was the beginning of a new life. She was his partner and they would be together forever. The scope of it all had him in awe. Never had a man been so blessed by the spirits.

In deep reverence, he kissed her gently yet thoroughly. The crowd erupted in cheers. Sokka enthusiastically interrupted their kiss to hug his sister and then his new brother. A group hug followed and the merry troop moved to the dining area to celebrate.

The ceremonial wine was poured. The couple shared their first meal, then their first dance as husband and wife. Through it all there was a peacefulness to Aang's and Katara's countenance. Both felt the rightness of what had happened. The bridge between the worlds and his wife were in the center of their shared destiny.

As they mounted Appa to their honeymoon, they sensed it was the beginning of a greater journey. A journey into forever.


End file.
